


Агрессивные переговоры

by Playing_on_shakuhachi



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Any two, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_on_shakuhachi/pseuds/Playing_on_shakuhachi





	Агрессивные переговоры

Одним резким движением его развернули и прижали к стене. Ладони вцепились в ворот формы. Она коснулась его губ своими. Он лишь успел прижать её к себе, удерживая за талию и надеясь не найти там второго ножа. До первого она сейчас не дотянется.

Второй нож был. Проклятье, похоже, Траун действительно решил рано или поздно распылить его прах в космосе, посмертно присвоив какую-нибудь особенно высокую награду. Знал же, что надо было оставаться в снабжении.

Она не отпускала его. Пройдясь пальцами по кителю, одним движением отстегнула кобуру бластера. События быстро набирали оборот. Он скользнул руками по её талии, избавился от ножа. Губу прикусили. Заметила.

Он не мог позволить ей остаться с оружием. Пришлось, всё ещё отвечая на поцелуй, с трудом не поддаваясь внимательно смотревшим на него, горящим желанием, неважно, притворным или истинным, карим глазам, огладить её бок, ощущая сквозь тонкую ткань платья распалённое возбуждением тело, подхватить и подтолкнуть к кровати, двигаясь следом. Она спустилась ладонями к его ягодицам, сжимая их, чуть надавливая и увлекая его за собой. Отстранилась, маняще смотря, заставляя тянуться к себе. Он подчинился, разворачиваясь к кровати и позволяя ей, освободившей руки, слабо толкнуть его на кровать и последовать за ним. Несколько секунд, которых хватило, чтобы он отбросил в сторону первый нож. Замечательно, теперь он хотя бы на ближайшую минуту будет в безопасности.

Секунда размышлений — и она уже высвободилась из его объятий, в несколько коротких, быстрых движений стаскивая с него штаны и бельё. Обхватила ладонью член, заставляя шумно выдохнуть. Плавно подняла и опустила руку, когда он сорвался на стон, но приподнял голову, по-прежнему стараясь следить за ней. Она ускорилась, и он чувствовал, как член становится всё твёрже. Бёдра начали подниматься вверх, и в этот момент она рывком вскочила с места, уселась ему на живот, поворачиваясь спиной и вдавливая ладонями его ноги в край кровати. Внизу живота ныло. Он пытался кончить, сжимая мышцы, но это было бесполезно.

Она сбросила с себя платье, отклоняясь назад и позволяя коснуться ладонями идеально гладкой кожи живота, подняться чуть выше, проводя по соскам, ощущавшимся сквозь чёрный упругий лиф, огладить плечи, расстегнуть бретельку на спине, оголить грудь. Двинулась чуть вперёд, касаясь члена кружевной тканью. Заставляя выгибаться, почти подбрасывая её на себе, обнимать за талию, притягивая ближе, поднимать и опускать бёдра, целовать шею, путаться в волосах, пахших теплотой моря.

Она перевернулась в его объятиях, выскользнула, снова отодвигаясь на край кровати, мягким животом касаясь головки так, что бёдра непроизвольно подались вверх. Улыбнулась, скользнув пальцами по бокам. Стащила с него сапоги, а затем с приглушенным звуком, походившим на смех, надела ему на ноги свои туфли на высоком каблуке. Устроилась рядом, чтобы помочь снять китель и майку. Приподняла его ноги, поочерёдно упирая ладони под колени, села перед ним. Чуть приподнялась и вела член в себя, сжимаясь вокруг.

Она была невероятно красива.

Она начала двигаться вперёд-назад, улыбаясь ему, держа за щиколотки. Он часто дышал, откинув голову. Её длинные тёмные волосы растрепались, ниспадая до плеч. Маленькая упругая грудь колыхалась с каждым движением.

Он потянулся вперёд. Она поднялась вверх, разводя его ноги в стороны, не давая следовать за собой. Легла между его ног, выгнулась, на краткую секунду позволяя коснуться губами сосков. Рукой снова ввела в себя его член и начала двигаться бёдрами вниз и вверх. Её ногти впились ему в плечи, он держал её за ягодицы, ощущая, как его ноги вскидываются вверх с каждым её движением. Он тянулся к ней, целуя. Она всё наращивала темп, пока он, не в силах больше держаться, не застонал сквозь поцелуй, а она, сделав несколько особенно резких движений, вбивая его в кровать, не закричала в оргазме. Рывком приподнялась, опять села на колени, взяла его член в руки, сделала несколько движений вверх-вниз, после чего и он кончил, изливаясь ей на живот. Она молниеносно переместилась вперёд и, собрав пальцами сперму, погрузила их ему в рот.

Когда он слизал всё, она на секунду расслабилась. Этого хватило, чтобы он, обхватив её за талию, снял с себя и, перевернув, навалился всем телом. Она засмеялась, погружая ладони в его волосы и прижимаясь к его животу собственным, ещё влажным. Он не смог отказать себе в удовольствии поцеловать её, и в этот раз она отвечала ещё более страстно, чем раньше. Они касались друг друга носами, губами старались покрыть каждый сантиметр лица, пока он, успокоившись, не устроился у неё между ног, положив голову на грудь. Она с нежностью гладила его волнистые волосы, словно успокаивая.

— Неужели ты думал, что я действительно причиню тебе вред, Эли Вэнто? Если бы я хотела… — она пыталась говорить, словно опытная убийца. Эли чувствовал какую-то опасность, но ещё глубже ощущал горе.

Она не утратила чувств. Она ещё принесёт им пользу.

— Как и я, Ки’Ра, — пробормотал он, давая понять, что играли они оба. И оба были профессионалами, которых другому следовало уважать.

Несколько минут они лежали молча.

— Они там о чём-то договариваются. Мне показалось, нам будет полезно, — её грудь резко поднялась и опустилась, когда она рвано усмехнулась, — сотрудничать.

У Трауна был какой-то план. Эта командировка затягивалась.

— Согласен, — и он крепче прижался к ней.

Она была так похожа на него. Выдернутая из обычного круговорота своей жизни кем-то очень влиятельным, но очень необычным для Империи. Эли, только сделав первые выводы о её характере, уже начал симпатизировать ей. И он видел, что это взаимно.

Она не просто так устроила целый спектакль. Она, как и он, завязывала партнёрство.

И не сказать, что в этот раз ему это было не по душе.


End file.
